


Are you fucking kidding me?

by WeirdV



Series: Awkward first meetings AU [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Colleagues - Freeform, Cupcakes, Human, M/M, Oneshot, awkward first meetings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“NO” Stiles says, louder than he had wanted to say it – causing everyone to turn around and face him, “Uhm – Sorry. I was just really looking forward to my cupcake of the week. Can’t you miss like – one?”</p><p>The man just stares at him, as if it’ll make the entire situation disappear.</p><p>“What could you possibly need so many for?” he asks, “Besides, you are clearly not going to eat them. By the looks of it you’re one of those people that actually uses their gym membership.”</p><p>“I need them for work” he growls, which would scare Stiles if he hadn’t been raised by a sheriff, “Can you please move out of the way.”</p><p>“No, not unless you give me one” he says, crossing his arms and ignoring the attention he's drawing towards himself, “Besides, percentages say that at least one of your colleagues will be gluten intolerant or something, or have diabetes, and won’t be allowed to eat them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello I’m your boss and you’re the new employee who just saw me shove an entire cupcake into my mouth.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you fucking kidding me?

Stiles loves cupcakes, okay. A lot. Maybe a little bit too much – as he learnt during his first year of college. Which is why he only had one a week, every Monday morning he goes into the local bakery and buys a cupcake. His reasoning is simple, what better way to start the week with? It brings him in a good mood to get through the day until it’s lunchtime. It’s also a tradition from when his mom was still alive. She didn’t like him having too much sugar, so he’d get one cupcake at the start of every week, and healthy cookies during the day. It’s a way of keeping her traditions alive.

And since today is the day he’s starting a new job, he needs it even more. He’s waiting in line at the bakery, nervously glancing at the display. There weren’t many left. He arrived later than normal, and by the looks of it Erica wasn’t working today. Normally she’d keep one aside for him. The man in front of him orders coffee, and then – to Stiles’ horror – all of the remaining cupcakes to go.

“NO” Stiles says, louder than he had wanted to say it – causing everyone to turn around and face him, “Uhm – Sorry. I was just really looking forward to my cupcake of the week. Can’t you miss like – one?”

The man just stares at him, as if it’ll make the entire situation disappear.

“What could you possibly need so many for?” he asks, “Besides, you are clearly not going to eat them. By the looks of it you’re one of those people that actually uses their gym membership.”

“I need them for work” he growls, which would scare Stiles if he hadn’t been raised by a sheriff, “Can you please move out of the way.”

“No, not unless you give me one” he says, crossing his arms and ignoring the attention he's drawing towards himself, “Besides, percentages say that at least one of your colleagues will be gluten intolerant or something, or have diabetes, and won’t be allowed to eat them.”

He can see the man losing his patience, he’s not the first to do so when facing of Stiles Stilinski, “You know, I think I can miss one” he says, opening the box and taking one out before stuffing it into his mouth.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he whines as the man moves past him and leaves the place. Stiles sighs, deciding that he’d better get going if he doesn’t want to be late for his new job.

[…]

Derek was already running late when his assistant texts him to ask him about the snacks for the meeting. “Did you pick up the cupcakes for the one colleagues?” it reads, he types out a quick reply and wipes the sugar off the corner of his mouth.

Normally he wouldn’t have let the other guy get to him, but he was caught off guard. Not only was he running late, he was also stressing out because today was his first day after his promotion. He’d have to show around everyone, including some new assets hired by the firm, and make sure his office was in order. He had a brand new assistant – Isaac – which was weird since his last assistant had been his phone. And now, he notices when he glanced around, the guy was following him. He increases his step for a minute, and stops by a red light, the man stops right next to him and throws him a dirty look as he types out a text.

“Are you following me?” he asks, even though he knows it’s stupid. It’s a big city, a lot of people go in the same direction, “For a stupid cupcake?”

“Ugh, no” he rolls his eyes, “I’m on my way to work. Leave me alone.”

Derek just growls and types out another text to Isaac to have everyone gather in the meeting hall on the ground floor, since there’s a coffee machine there.

He’s mostly stressing out because of a new hire, one his boss had stressed was very important. Some guy who’d finished second in his year, and had agreed to take their offer out of twenty other companies. He had to make a good impression.

[…]

Stiles sighs in relief when he arrives ten minutes early at his new job.

Isaac is already waiting for him at the front desk and ushers him into an empty meeting room.

“There’ll be three more people coming” he says, “Derek – I mean, mister Hale – will be here in twenty, after everyone is here. He’s a bit in a bad mood since he had some trouble at the bakery, but he’s not that bad. Technically you’re all part of the same team, but he’s the team leader. The other members are coming from within the company, mostly transfers from this branch. Although there is one transfer from Europe and – you are in a terrible mood. Dude, what happened?”

“Some asshole bought all the cupcakes this morning” he scowls, leaning against one of the tables and smiling slightly when Isaac hands him some coffee, “Thanks, babe.”

“Don’t worry, okay” he says, patting his back as he pauses in the doorway, “Today will be a good day anyways.”

[…]

Derek arrives in the meeting room, eyes fixed on his tablet showing him today’s schedule, before looking up. Isaac had given everyone their badge – which meant Derek didn’t have to ask for names. There’s four people there, three of them looking at him expectantly and one of them with his back turned towards him as he fills himself a cup of coffee.

He starts talking, and when the fourth person turns around he halts and stares, greeted by the same brown eyes that had given him angry glares this morning.

The morning is stressful, he gives his explanation, gives everyone a tour of their floor and feels Stiles’ – as his nametag says – angry glares on his back the whole time. When he walks into his office during lunch to relieve some stress he is greeted by an equally angry glare from Isaac – Derek didn’t even know he was capable of the facial expression.

“I cannot believe you did that to Stiles” he says, “You have to apologize.”

“What?” Derek asks, completely dumbfounded, because – did Isaac know Stiles? Are they friends?

“The cupcake thing, Derek” he says, Derek is well aware of the use of his first name, “Seriously.”

“It’s a stupid cupcake” he says, storming towards his desk, “I don’t have to do shit.”

“Not to him” Isaac says, making Derek give him a confused look, “He eats one cupcake a week, every Monday. Because that’s what he did with his mom when she was still alive.”

“What?” Derek freezes, feeling bile rise in his stomach, “What?”

“Yes, Derek, what” Isaac says, “Before he leaves, you apologize.”

“Fine” he sighs, sitting down at my desk, “I’ll try my best.

“Don’t try, just fucking do it” Isaac says, “You guys have to work on a team together starting tomorrow, fix it.”

“I will.”

[…]

Stiles is exhausted, listening to information the whole day is exhausting. Especially with his ADHD. All he wants to do is go home and collapse on his bed.

He's halfway to the door when Derek Hale catches up with him, moving awkwardly as they walk towards the door together.

“I’m sorry” he mutters, causing Stiles to stop in his tracks and look at him.

“What?” he asks, not sure if he heard it right.

“I’m sorry about the cupcake thing this morning” he says, a bit more clear, “Isaac told me that I was a complete jerk, and he was right.”

“Yeah, fine” he rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”

“Let me make it up to you” he says, “I know this place – my sister works there. She makes cupcakes, every evening for the night crowd. I’ll buy.”

“Where is this place?” he asks hesitantly, because he’s not really in the mood.

“It’s not far” he replies, Stiles raises an eyebrow at him.

“Why didn’t you go there then, this morning?” he asks, Derek bites his lip.

“It’s not on my way to work” he shrugs, “And I had an argument with my sister, so I was avoiding her.”

“Fine – I’ll let you get me a cupcake” he relents, “Lead the way, mister Hale.”

“Just – Derek” he gives a tentative smile as he holds the door open for Stiles.

“Lead the way – Derek.”

[…]

Isaac stares at him for a moment the following morning before he realizes what it is. He’s wearing the same outfit as yesterday. The same tie. Derek Hale never wears the same tie two days in a row.

“Oh my god, Derek” he says, a shocked look on his face as Derek starts to blush, “I told you to fix it, not fuck him.”

“Shut up” Derek mutters, taking a seat behind his desk and turning on his computer to go over his schedule, “I fixed it.”

“Do I have to be worried?” Isaac asks after a while, “Like, is there a chance he’s going to file some sort of sexual harassment suit?”

“We’re meeting again for drinks after work” Derek says, not looking up from his screen, “I – I like him.”

“Good” Isaac says, handing him his printed out schedule as it comes out of the printer, “Don’t hurt him.”

“I’m not planning on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another one.  
> Yay.  
> Hope you like it... :) Let me know darlings.  
> <3


End file.
